


Ванильное волшебство

by siaenalee



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, в котором Ухён ненавидит День Святого Валентина и охотится за упущенным, а Сонгю владеет цветочным магазином и сопротивляется.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 3





	Ванильное волшебство

**Author's Note:**

> написан на один из фестивалей на dairy.ru по гиф   
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/5d829071456c0b75e7353a2dbeb3fb0f/tumblr_oiqkcdDWAM1vvvk86o1_500.gif
> 
> так же, если Вам кажется, что вы увидели здесь призрак фильма "День Святого Валентина", то, возможно, Вам не кажется

Назойливый звонок врывается в безмятежный сон, и Ухён первые секунд двадцать думает, что это звенит в его голове. Потом надеется, что звонивший решит, что он умер, и перестанет пытать его, но третья попытка дозвониться поднимает в Ухёне зомби.  
Он шарит рукой в груде собственной одежды и морщится от запаха сигарет, насквозь пропитавшего его брюки и рубашку. В голове стоит реактивный гул, словно кто-то запускает двигатели ракет неподалёку, а во рту несомненно насрало несколько котов, может даже и не по одному разу.  
— Скажи мне, где ты живёшь, и я пришлю киллера по этому адресу, — хрипит Ухён, прижимая телефон к уху.  
В трубке деликатно кашляют и удивлённо отвечают:  
— Я надеюсь, это ты так рад началу рабочего дня.  
Ухёну требуется несколько очень долгих мгновений, чтобы идентифицировать голос собеседника и чуточку протрезветь.  
— Да, шеф, очень воодушевлён, — как можно бодрее рапортует он. — Эти пробки, вы же понимаете, я так нервничаю, когда опаздываю на работу!  
— То есть, планёрку ты пропускаешь?  
Ухён подрывается с постели, запутываясь в одеяле. Голова взрывается колокольным звоном, и Ухён стонет сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Мне кажется, или я слышу стоны? — шеф замолкает, прислушиваясь. — Мой звонок выдернул тебя из сна?  
— Никак нет, — убедительно врёт Ухён, — это стон разочарования! Я постараюсь сделать невозможное и успеть!  
— У тебя нет других вариантов, Нам Ухён, — беспощадно припечатывает шеф. — Учись телепортироваться. У тебя полчаса.

Когда Ухён вползает в лифт, он полон ненависти на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процента. Он запивает вторую таблетку тайленола совершенно дерьмовым кофе, ненавидит понедельники, ненавидит своих друзей, затащивших его на вчерашнюю пьянку, ненавидит всех людей и немного себя.  
— О мой бог, — произносит Ёнсон, когда двери лифта открываются перед ней на втором этаже, — ты выглядишь так, словно выбрался из могилы этим утром.  
Наманикюренный пальчик нажимает кнопку пятнадцатого этажа.  
— И пахнешь так же, — добивает она, отступая в сторону.  
— Не порть мне утро, оно и так дерьмовее некуда, — жалобно просит Ухён.  
— Тебе никогда не говорили, что надираться перед рабочим утром понедельника — это дурной тон?  
— Меня заставили, я умираю, — Ухён распластывается по стенке лифта. — Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.  
— Только посмей сделать это рядом со мной, Нам Ухён, — Ёнсон грозит пальцем. — Если ты испачкаешь эти туфли за чёртову тучу денег, что я отвалила за них, ты точно умрёшь в этом лифте.  
— Ты злая, — Ухён нюхает кофе в стакане. — Дерьмо.  
Ёнсон роется в сумочке.  
— Держи, — она протягивает ему блистер таблеток. — Они поднимут тебя на ноги, но купи хотя бы жвачку, я чувствую, что проспиртовалась насквозь, только проехав с тобой в лифте.  
Двери открываются, выпуская Ухёна на четырнадцатом.  
— Спасительница, — благоговейно шепчет Ухён, отсылая Ёнсон воздушный поцелуй.  
Ёнсон ласково, очень ласково показывает ему в ответ средний палец.

— Планёрка закончилась сорок минут назад, — сообщает шеф, когда Ухён входит в его кабинет. — Почему ты такой помятый?  
— Сложные выходные, — бормочет Ухён и тянется ещё за одной мятной жвачкой из автомата в комнате отдыха. — Я очень сожалею, что пропустил планёрку.  
— И? — шеф выжидающе смотрит на Ухёна.  
— И-и-и, — тянет Ухён, — клянусь, что это был последний раз, последнее последних последних разов.  
— И-и?  
— И-и-и-и, я готов взяться за любую тему к свежему номеру.  
— Отлично, — шеф открывает папку перед ним и торжественно вручает файл Ухёну. — Бери Сыльги и отправляйтесь на цветочный рынок в Сочхо-гу, я жду от тебя материал о том, как люди сходят с ума перед праздником.  
— Праздником? — cначала не понимает Ухён и его осеняет. — Нет, только не это, не давайте мне писать про этот день, который и праздником назвать нельзя! Я же пишу о финансовых махинациях, скандалах на биржах. Вы же помните?  
— Да-да, — шеф отмахивается. — Та твоя статья о компании, отмывающей деньги на липовых страховках, навела шороху.  
— Именно, — подтверждает Ухён.  
— Но, — шеф указывает на город за окном. — Людям нравится День Святого Валентина, а мы пишем и о том, что людям нравится и интересно.  
Ухён люто ненавидит это «но», он мнёт в руках файл и пыхтит.  
— Этот псевдопраздник создан, чтобы заставлять людей тратить деньги на всякое ванильное дерьмо!  
— Я пришлю тебе валентинку, — обещает шеф. — И конфет.  
— Я со всем уважением засуну её Вам в… мусорное ведро, — обещает Ухён.  
— Поспеши, рынок работает с раннего утра, — шеф дарит отвратительно приторную улыбку.  
Ухён злобно трясёт мятым листом с адресом и уходит, хлопая дверью.  
Уровень ненависти к этому дню достигает отметки в сто процентов.

— Воу-воу, полегче, парень, — Сыльги ногой придерживает дверь лифта, когда Ухён разъярённо лупит по кнопке «Закрыть двери». — Я уверена, что всё ещё нужна тебе на том рынке.  
— Прости, — выдыхает Ухён, — я забыл, что ты идёшь следом.  
— Тяжёлый день? — вежливо интересуется Сыльги.  
— Ненавижу этот праздник! — вскипает Ухён. — Единственный день в году, когда люди могут сказать друг другу «Я люблю тебя»? Что, в другие дни это сделать нельзя? Наверняка, этот день придумали производители шоколада и продавцы цветов, вот кто богатеет ежегодно!  
— Да у тебя серьёзные проблемы с этим днём, — Сыльги поднимает руки, словно защищаясь. — Большие проблемы.  
— Ты просто открыла сейчас мне глаза, — огрызается Ухён.  
— Всё, молчу-сдаюсь, — Сыльги показывает, как закрывает рот на невидимый замок и выбрасывает ключ.  
Жаль, что таблетки Ёнсон не лечат раздражительность.

— В последний раз я видела столько людей на распродаже перед рождеством, — делится Сыльги впечатлением от шумного рынка и держит наготове фотоаппарат.  
В нос ударяет приторный запах, голова снова начинает тяжелеть от шума. По крайней мере, остатки перегара не будут чувствоваться в этой мешанине цветочных ароматов.  
Ухён натягивает одну из своих обворожительных улыбок и идёт в бой.  
Через полчаса он узнаёт, что у госпожи Мин, торгующей цветами со своих угодий, трое сыновей и пять очаровательных внучат, а господин Цзян переехал сюда из Китая ещё в девяностые, и с тех пор его розы считаются одними из самых лучших во всём городе, а добросердечная госпожа Хан, кроме выращивания подсолнухов, очень вкусно готовит кальбитан и готова поделится им вот прямо сейчас.  
— Кто-нибудь в этом дурдоме начнёт отвечать на те вопросы, которые я задаю? — страдает Ухён. — Простите!  
Он окликает мужчину с тёмно-рыжими волосами. Может, он окажется адекватным?  
— Еженедельное издание «Сеулс пост», ответите на пару вопросов?  
Но когда мужчина поворачивается, у Ухёна отпадает последняя надежда.  
Потому что это Ким Сонгю, повзрослевший, возмужавший Ким Сонгю, с которым он не виделся с первого года в университете.  
Взгляд Сонгю тяжелеет, и Ухён точно знает, что тот его тоже узнал.  
— Уделите пару минут? — севшим голосом повторяет он.  
— Не думаю, что смогу помочь, — Сонгю усмехается и собирается уходить.  
И всё такой же высокомерный.  
Ухён прикусывает губу.  
— Что тут у тебя, Сонгю?  
Неизвестный улыбчивый парень хлопает Сонгю по плечу и с интересом рассматривает Ухёна.  
— «Сеулс пост», делаем репортаж ко Дню Святого Валентина, — перебивает Ухён открывшего рот Сонгю. — Сможете ответить на несколько вопросов?  
— О, как здорово, — восхищается парень, — конечно!  
— Мы торопимся, — хмурится Сонгю. — Гиацинты ждать не будут.  
— Всё отлично, — успокаивает его парень, — Чансон упаковывает нашу партию.  
— Чудесно, — фальшиво улыбается Ухён. — Как часто вы посещаете этот рынок?  
— Довольно часто. Мы держим магазин «Цветочный рай», может, слышали о нас? Поэтому закупаемся на местном рынке довольно часто.  
Парень активно жестикулирует, но Ухён не может отвести взгляд от хмурого Сонгю.  
— Как сильно возрастает спрос перед праздниками?  
— О, по-разному, но могу с уверенностью сказать, что на День Святого Валентина одних только роз продаётся более миллиона штук. Но сейчас вкусы меняются, и некоторые отдают предпочтения более экзотическим цветам. В ходу орхидеи, гиацинты, подсолнухи и тюльпаны, но розы по-прежнему правят балом.  
— Значит, «Цветочный рай»? — спрашивает Ухён больше у Сонгю, но тот поджимает губы.  
— Да, «Цветочный рай» в Ёнсан-гу, я Чан Дону, флорист, а этот угрюмый парень — Ким Сонгю, владелец, — Дону обнимает Сонгю за плечи. — Обычно он более разговорчив.  
— Обычно я игнорирую людей, от которых несёт перегаром, — колко бросает Сонгю, ошпаривая Ухёна ледяным взглядом. — Что-то не меняется в мире.  
— Эй, ты чего? — удивляется Дону, но Сонгю уже смешивается с толпой. — Простите его, — Дону раскланивается перед Ухёном и спешит следом.  
— Ого, — выдыхает Сыльги, — вот это номер. Вы знакомы?  
Ухён чуть не рвёт пополам блокнот с записями.  
— Не думаю, — цедит он. — Идём, поищем ещё желающих побеседовать и свалим уже к чертям отсюда. Хочу жрать.  
И оттаскать за волосы высокомерного Ким Сонгю.

И всё же Ухён признаёт, что у Сонгю есть все основания ненавидеть его.  
В университете на первом курсе Ким Сонгю лучший студент на потоке, староста и большая заноза у всех в заднице. Любимчик преподавателей, потому что всегда берётся за работу, которую они предлагают. Сонгю ничего не стоит вызвать охрану корпуса во время вечеринки, потому что шум мешает учиться, злостно отслеживает нарушителей, таскающих в кампус алкоголь. Ухён до сих пор не понимает, как ему удавалось найти все тайники и вообще почувствовать наличие алкоголя в комнате.  
В общем, неимоверно бесит.  
Хотя очень здорово подтягивает по сложным предметам. Ухён за два часа учёбы с Сонгю понимает куда больше, чем на всех лекциях по теме за семестр. И с преподавателем не перебросишься колкостями.  
Ко всему прочему, Ким Сонгю чертовски хорошенький.  
Перед Новым Годом кто-то из его окружения таких же умников затаскивает Сонгю на вечеринку в кампусе. Ухён наблюдает исподтишка, как тот цедит безалкогольный пунш из стакана весь вечер и старается не отсвечивать, тоскливо поглядывая на дверь. А потом некто шустрый подливает в его стакан виски, и выходит так, что Ухён отводит мало вменяемого Сонгю в комнату.  
А потом Ким Сонгю прижимает его к двери и целует. И вообще оказывается вовсе не таким правильным и занудным Ким Сонгю, каким бывает днём.  
А утром Ухён стремительно трезвеет, разглядывая тёмную макушку и краснеющие пятна засосов на спине Сонгю, и делает самую тупую вещь на свете: молча сбегает.  
Хотя нет, самую тупую вещь Ухён делает чуть позднее. Когда ему надоедают подколы приятелей на тему того, что он так бережно тащил зануду Ким Сонгю после вечеринки, и теперь они большие друзья, и он рявкает: «Да кому нужен этот убогий страшила Ким Сонгю!»  
Конечно же, Сонгю всё тогда слышит. Трудно не услышать, когда сидишь за пару столов от их компании.  
Сонгю игнорирует Ухёна до конца учебного года, и иногда Ухёну кажется, что тот сам старается забыть ту ночь. А потом Ухён ссорится с отцом на тему своего будущего, бросает экономику и уходит в журналистику.  
Ухён захлопывает ноутбук и зло впивается в свой сэндвич.  
Потому что на губах до сих пор ощущается терпкий алкогольный вкус того поцелуя.

У Ухёна всегда на всё готов ответ.  
Он тщательно проговаривает в голове заготовленные фразы на ожидаемый вопрос: «Что ты здесь делаешь?»  
У нас остался незаконченный разговор.  
Нам стоит прояснить одну деталь.  
Хочу вмазать пару раз в твоё самодовольное личико.  
В «Цветочном раю» людно, Ухён становится в очередь и разглядывает магазин. Цветочный запах перемешивается с запахом корицы и выпечки: в смежном помещении продаются кофе и булочки. За прилавком среди вороха обёрточной бумаги суетится улыбчивый Дону, он ловко заворачивает свежие цветы, отрезает подсохшие кончики и украшает лентами. Сонгю обнаруживается у кофе-машины, он приветливо улыбается посетителям, рассказывает особенности праздничного меню и совсем не похож на высокомерного Сонгю с тяжёлым взглядом с рынка.  
А нет, всё в порядке. Когда Сонгю замечает Ухёна, он тут же мрачнеет.  
— Что вам предложить? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает Сонгю. — Сегодня у нас отличные булочки с корицей.  
Ухён рассматривает аппетитную горку выпечки на подносе.  
— Разговор и одну булочку, пожалуй.  
Сонгю бесстрастно складывает щипцами верхнюю булочку в бумажный пакет.  
— Разговоры не входят в наше меню. За булочку с вас две восемьсот.  
Ухён достаёт из кармана смятые купюры.  
— Как старые знакомые, Сонгю, — пробует Ухён. — Сегодня на рынке у нас получилась неудачная встреча.  
— Ах, мы старые знакомые, — Сонгю брезгливо распрямляет предложенные купюры и складывает в ящик. — Через десять минут вернётся Чжухён.  
Сонгю переводит взгляд на следующего покупателя, и Ухён присаживается на освободившееся место за небольшой стойкой у окна.  
Сонгю присоединяется к нему через обещанные десять минут и ставит перед ним стакан с кофе.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Ухён, принюхиваясь.  
Пахнет отлично, не так как утреннее дерьмо из автомата.  
— Кофе, — констатирует Сонгю.  
— Ты в него плюнул? — подозревает Ухён.  
Сонгю фыркает и уводит стакан из-под носа Ухёна.  
— Не хочешь — не пей, сам выпью, — говорит он, поднося стаканчик ко рту.  
— Нет, ты принёс его мне, — Ухён отнимает стакан, расплескивает горячую жидкость на пальцы и шипит.  
Сонгю цокает языком.  
Ухён делает глоток и едва сдерживает стон. Вот об этом кофе он мечтал всё это утро.  
Сонгю смотрит в окно.  
— Давно не виделись, — начинает Ухён, разглядывая профиль Сонгю.  
— Да, шесть лет, — соглашается Сонгю с усмешкой. — Не знал, что ты журналист.  
— А я думал, что ты сидишь в одной из крупных фирм среди бумаг и снобов.  
Сонгю хмыкает.  
— Почти всё меняется, — говорит он, и Ухён слышит, как выделяется слово «почти».  
— Ладно, — сдаётся он, — возможно, тогда я…  
— Как статья? — перебивает его Сонгю несколько грубо.  
Ухён хмурится.  
— Статья отлично, но я хотел…  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — задаёт Сонгю тот самый вопрос, на который у Ухёна куча ответов.  
Ухён разглядывает его лицо и вдруг не знает, что ответить.  
— Сонгю, — зовёт его кто-то.  
Сонгю поворачивается на голос.  
— Пришёл большой заказ на букеты «Весенняя нежность», поможешь? — просит Дону, виновато поднимая ладони.  
— Иду, — отвечает Сонгю. — Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, — говорит он Ухёну. — Пей кофе с булочкой, так вкуснее.  
Ухён растерянно переводит взгляд на стакан с кофе.  
Зачем он сюда пришёл?

— Твои мотивы непонятны даже мне, — сообщает Кибом по телефону, когда Ухён жалуется на кучу бед, свалившихся ему перед праздником, который и не праздник-то. — Возможно, ты просто пытаешься доказать что-то себе. Или просто этот Ким Сункю тебе очень нравится.  
— Сонгю, его зовут Сонгю, — поправляет Ухён. — Нет, не нравится. И дело точно не в этом.  
Кибом издаёт невнятный звук.  
— Тебя задело его равнодушие?  
— Меня задело его презрение, — признаёт Ухён. — Но он мне не нравится.  
Кибом снова всхлипывает.  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся Кибом. — Не хочешь отвечать мне, ответь себе, зачем ты пошёл в этот его «Рай»? Бежал за ним, чтобы рассказать, как он тебе не нравится?  
Ухён протыкает ттокпокки палочками насквозь и возит по тарелке.  
— Вот, я слышу, как ворочаются мысли в твоей голове, — одобряет Кибом. — И следом ещё на один вопрос: почему ты до сих пор там?  
— Ой, всё, — злится Ухён и сбрасывает звонок.  
Телефон тренькает сообщением от Кибома: «Какая невоспитанность!»  
В ответ Ухён набирает: «Иди в жопу». И отправляет эмодзи с персиком, похожим на задницу.  
Ухён открывает новый документ в ноутбуке и достаёт свои заметки в блокноте. Надо закончить с этой проклятой статьёй и этим праздником, может, тогда пройдёт и помешательство.  
Он бросает взгляд на «Цветочный рай» через дорогу и принимается остервенело стучать по клавиатуре.

Оказывается, под соджу очень хорошо сочиняется. Ухён отправляет статью на почту шефа, наполняет ещё один стакан и салютует «Цветочному раю».  
Завтра непременно будет плохо от выпитого, но в сумке ещё остались волшебные таблетки Ёнсон, и сейчас так хорошо и легко, что Ухён просит ещё одну и сразу рассчитывается.  
Ухён приговаривает ещё половину бутылки и решает непременно объяснить Кибому, что тот неправ, но пальцы уже плохо слушаются, и телефон никак не включается.  
Хмурый Сонгю, показавшийся в поле зрения, кажется Ухёну миражом. Но мираж так натурально качает головой с осуждением и уходит, что Ухён подрывается за ним и запинается о стол, опрокидывая пустые бутылки у ножки на полу.  
Когда он наклоняется за ними, земля неожиданно уходит из-под ног, и Ухён больно ударяется коленкой, когда падает.  
— Это нечстн, — бормочет он, стараясь подняться.  
Стул подло качается и не даёт на себя сесть. Ухён чувствует, как в голове заводится ракетный двигатель и начинает греметь.  
— Вот эт поврот, — удивляется Ухён и мешком плюхается обратно на землю.  
Чьи-то ладони обхватывают его лицо, и в поле зрения появляется Сонгю.  
Ухён смотрит, как губы Сонгю шевелятся, и только потом понимает, что тот говорит с ним.  
— Ухён? Ты понимаешь, что я говорю? — Ухёну кажется, что в уши набили вату.  
— Я не слшу, — бессильно произносит он заплетающимся языком. — Чт-т случилсь.  
Сонгю тяжко вздыхает, — Ухён видит, как поднимается и опускается его грудь в светлом джемпере, — и что-то произносит, обращаясь куда-то в сторону.  
Ухён замечает обеспокоенную хозяйку закусочной, заламывающую руки и что-то отвечающую.  
— Вс хоршо, — пытается объяснить он.  
Сонгю сгребает его в охапку и сажает на стул. Ухён вцепляется в спинку и смотрит, как Сонгю собирает его вещи. Ракета в голове притормаживает.  
— Ухён, — говорит Сонгю, присаживаясь перед ним. — Мне надо, чтобы ты ответил на важный вопрос.  
У того Сонгю из прошлого были коротко стриженные тёмные волосы и пухлые щёки. У этого отросшие рыжие пряди, падающие на лоб, тоненькое колечко в ухе и пронзительный взгляд. Ухён тянет руку к его лицу и хочет дотронутся до щеки, но Сонгю ловит его руку и повторяет:  
— Ухён, где ты живёшь?  
— Дома, — сияет Ухён.  
— А где твой дом? — уточняет Сонгю.  
Ухён точно знает, где его дом, но туда ему не хочется.  
— Там? — спрашивает он у Сонгю и машет рукой вправо, чуть не навернувшись со стула.  
Сонгю прикрывает глаза. Ухён пользуется этим и тянет вторую руку, чтобы потрогать его щеку. Щека оказывается тёплой и приятной.  
Сонгю вздрагивает и уходит от прикосновения.  
— Ты крсивый, — говорит Ухён и с удивлением отмечает, что ему нравится констатировать факты. — А я пяный.  
— Ты мудак, — подсказывает Сонгю и хлопает Ухёна по карманам. — Где твой телефон?  
— Хршо, — соглашается Ухён. — Я мудак, но пяный мудак.  
— Какой у тебя пароль? — Сонгю вертит в руках найденный телефон. — Есть кому позвонить?  
Ухён забирает у Сонгю телефон и беспомощно тыкает пальцами в экран.  
— Не выходт, — жалуется он, отдавая обратно.  
Сонгю ерошит свои волосы. Ухёну тоже хочется, он снова тянет свои руки к Сонгю, но тот перехватывает их и рывком поднимает Ухёна на ноги. Желудок опасно близко подбирается к горлу, во рту чувствуется кислый привкус.  
— Старайся перебирать ногами, я не понесу тебя на спине, — требует Сонгю, вешая на своё плечо сумку Ухёна и подхватывая его за талию.  
От Сонгю пахнет цветами и выпечкой, может немного кофе, и Ухён жадно вдыхает, прогоняя кислоту во рту.  
— Не пыхти мне на ухо, — ворчит Сонгю. — Как я ненавижу пьяниц.  
— Я не пяница, — возмущается Ухён. — Это всё празднк. Ненвижу Влентина.  
Сонгю молчит.  
— Я звтра бду тверезым, — обещает Ухён. — Мудаком. А ты всё ещ бдешь крсивым.  
Сонгю хмыкает.  
— Шесть лет назад ты считал совершенно иначе, — говорит он беззлобно. — Громко заявил на всю столовую.  
Ухён спотыкается, и Сонгю чуть не роняет его.  
— Мудак, — напоминает Ухён. — Я мудак.  
Он произносит это слово по слогам.  
— Но ты не смтрел на мня, — Ухён грозится пальцем. — Я хтел погв… — длинное слово застревает на языке, и Ухён снова произносит его по словам: — По-го-во-рить с тбой тгда, но ты не смтрел на мня.  
— Ты вполне красноречиво обозначил наши… отношения в столовой, — отвечает Сонгю.  
— Но та ночь… — Ухён икает, — я очнь хтел… — Он снова спотыкается, и желудок не выдерживает.  
Ухён только и успевает оттолкнуть Сонгю, и его рвёт на обочину дороги.  
И всё дальнейшее погружается в блаженное забытьё.

Назойливый звонок врывается в безмятежный сон и превращается в невыносимый звон в голове. Ухён ворочается, пытаясь спрятаться от него, но звонящий очень настойчив.  
Телефон обнаруживается рядом с головой.  
— Слушаю, — хрипит Ухён.  
Звон в голове притупляется. Язык еле ворочается, словно опух, а во рту чувствуется прескверный кислый привкус.  
— Слышу, ты весел и бодр, — отвратительно громко звучит голос шефа, — и наверняка уже стоишь около лифта с новой, нормальной статьёй, полной любви и нежности ко Дню Святого Валентина.  
Ухёну требуется много мгновений, чтобы переосмыслить сказанную информацию и осознать себя во времени.  
— Ухён, ты ценный сотрудник для нашего издания, — продолжает шеф. — Но подаёшь дурной пример другим.  
«Статья-статья-статья», — монотонно гудит в голове у Ухёна.  
— «Если учесть стоимость каждого проданного цветка в этот день, то сумма получается просто невероятная, — цитирует шеф. — Миллиарды вон уходят на то, что вянет уже на следующий день. Представьте, сколько бы детских домов получили бы новые вещи и необходимые предметы обихода на ту же сумму. Или сколько пострадавших семей от природных катаклизмов наконец обрели дом».  
У Ухёна вырывается предсмертный стон.  
— Нет, серьёзно, — шеф хмыкает, — я обожаю твою способность переводить все в цифры, Нам Ухён, но я хотел не этого. И я ясно дал понять тебе это вчера утром. Праздник, влюблённые, розовые бархатные жопы, конфетки и цветы. Ни финансовых крахов, ни семей, оставшихся без дома, ни детей без новой микроволновки в детском доме. Счастливые люди, куча шоколадок, ещё цветы и ванильное волшебство.  
— Я понял, шеф, — Ухён трёт глаза. — Я исправлю.  
— Хочу видеть статью сегодня на своём столе.  
Шеф обрывает звонок. Ухён ещё некоторое время прижимает телефон к уху и ждёт неизвестно чего.  
Грёбаное соджу. Грёбаная статья. Грёбаный День Святого Валентина.  
— Когда я успел переклеить обои? — бормочет Ухён, разглядывая незнакомые стены.  
Осознание в пространстве сметает его с дивана, но не придаёт ловкости. Он путается в пледе и падает на пол. Сверхновая взрывается в его голове.  
Незнакомая комната, незнакомый диван, незнакомый плед.  
На письменном столе стоит стакан с водой и лежат две таблетки на записке. Ухён осушает полстакана и пробегает глазами по ровным строчкам: «Пей таблетки одну за другой. Входная дверь захлопывается сама».  
Сонгю предсказуемо не оказывается дома. Ухён наливает себе ещё один стакан воды и рассматривает квартиру.  
Чисто, опрятно и как-то пусто.  
Интересно, когда Сонгю проснулся тем утром один, как мерзко он себя чувствовал.  
Вряд ли Ухён может это себе представить.  
Он моет стакан, складывает плед, собирает вещи и уходит, захлопнув дверь.

Сонгю открывает дверь и удивлённо склоняет голову набок.  
Ухён пожимает плечами.  
Сонгю распахивает дверь шире и отступает в сторону, пропуская Ухёна внутрь.  
— Я не мог оставить всё вот так, — отвечает Ухён на немой вопрос.  
— Кофе, чай или, может, ты хочешь соджу? — спрашивает Сонгю, направляясь на кухню.  
Ухёна перекашивает от слова «соджу».  
— Кофе, — выбирает он и следует за Сонгю.  
Сонгю возится с кофемолкой и молчит.  
У Ухёна опять куча заготовленных фраз на этот разговор, и снова ни одна не подходит. Он начинает с безобидного:  
— Спасибо, что помог мне позавчера.  
— Не думаю, что у меня был иной выбор, — Сонгю хмыкает.  
— Ну, ты мог оставить меня там.  
Сонгю пожимает плечами.  
— Если ты так считаешь.  
— Я помню, о чём мы говорили, — пробует Ухён дальше. — Ну, до момента с… эээ, моим слабым желудком.  
— Ты просто отключился, и я еле дотащил тебя до дома, — Сонгю ставит кружки на стол. — С сахаром?  
Ухён замечает, что Сонгю совсем не смотрит на него, поэтому тянется через стол и хватает его за руки.  
— Послушай, — просит Ухён.  
Сонгю устало смотрит на него. Ухён моментально постигает дзен и принимает решение.  
— Я прошу прощения, — говорит он. — Я не хотел тебя обижать.  
— Это было шесть лет назад, — напоминает Сонгю. — Мне уже всё равно.  
— Нет, — упрямствует Ухён. — Я отчётливо понял, что не всё равно. Ни тебе, ни, как оказалось, мне.  
— Шесть лет назад, — напоминает Сонгю. — Не думаю, что я вообще бы вспомнил про это, пока тебя не увидел.  
А вот это уже звучит немного обидно.  
Ведь Ухён помнил.  
Он отпускает руки Сонгю и отступает на шаг.  
— Ухён, зачем ты пришёл? — Сонгю садится на стул. — Если поблагодарить, то пожалуйста, но больше не напивайся один. Если поговорить о прошлом, то забудь, оно так и осталось в прошлом.  
Ухёну совсем не нравится, куда идёт разговор. Сонгю словно отворачивается от него снова.  
— Выпьем кофе, и я провожу тебя, — Сонгю выдыхает и возвращается к турке.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова делал вид, что меня не существует, как в университете. Не хочу, чтобы смотрел с презрением, как утром на цветочном рынке, — медленно произносит Ухён, расставляя слова по местам. — Хочу узнавать тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты узнавал меня.  
Сонгю замирает с туркой в руке. Ухён смотрит на его прямую спину и просит:  
— Посмотри на меня, Ким Сонгю.  
Сонгю поворачивается и встречает упрямый взгляд Ухёна.  
— Одна попытка, — просит Ухён, — я не хочу быть мудаком, который снова просрёт что-то очень хорошее. Кого-то очень хорошего.  
Сонгю молчит.  
Ухён отдал бы многое за то, чтобы узнать, о чём тот сейчас думает.  
Плечи Сонгю расслабленно опускаются, и он едва заметно кивает головой.  
— Тебе со сливками или чёрный? — спрашивает он, ставя турку на плиту.  
Ухён чувствует себя очень счастливым мудаком и вместо слов обнимает Сонгю со спины, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.  
— Эй, я вообще-то обжечься могу, — ворчит Сонгю, но кладёт руку поверх сцепленных рук Ухёна.  
Ухён согласно мычит и обнимает его ещё крепче.  
Ладно, в этом году четырнадцатое февраля не такое дерьмовое, как обычно, и это не заслуга ванильного волшебства.  
Но завтра будет определённо лучше. Как и шестнадцатое, и семнадцатое, и последующие дни.  
Пока Сонгю разрешает обнимать его вот так.  
И чёрта с два Ухён его отпустит.


End file.
